1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector having a shield adapted for preventing electro magnetic interference.
2. The Related Art
A connector mounted to an electrical device for transmitting signal is required to equipped with a shield for preventing electro magnetic interference (EMI). FIG. 9 is a perspective view illustrating a connector with shielding function in prior art. The connector 200 generally involves an insulating housing 6, a plurality of terminals 7 mounted in the insulating housing 6 and a shield 8 coupled with the insulating housing 6. The shield 8 is formed integrally to enclose the insulating housing 6. A stopping portion 61, which is extended outwards and bent frontward from a rear end of each of two lateral sides of the insulating housing 6, is positioned outside the shield 8 when the shield 8 is assembled to the insulating housing 6, for restricting the shield 8. Two lateral surfaces of the shield 8 are punched to form supporting slices 81 extending outwards at a front thereof, and strip positioning pegs 82 at a rear thereof. The positioning peg 82, which is bent to show an inverted-L shape, encloses the stopping portion 61 and exceeds a bottom of the connector 200 for mounting in appropriate mounting holes of a printed circuit board (not visible in the appended drawing). However, since the shield 8 made of metal plate is punched with a plurality of openings for forming the supporting slices 81 and the positioning pegs 82, it is inclined to generate EMI problem because the shield 8 is unable to shield the insulating housing 6 completely.